


Transformation

by voidbeast



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Gen, bastard teen turns into a demon nd vomits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbeast/pseuds/voidbeast
Summary: Not every demon transformation can go smoothly… (following Shura’s journey through the hospital)





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> why did i write this hello????

His vision was swimming, the dim lights above nearly blining him as they flickered causing an unbearable clicking noise. He tried to cover his ears, but his body was slow and unresponsive and the strain made his stomach convulse. He vomited up hot, wet bile and blood and his arms slowly made their way to his stomach as the acid continued to burn his throat, and caused more blood to be expelled. The new fiend drifted into unconsciousness again feeling close to death.

-

He couldn’t tell how long he’d been asleep or when he’d even woken up again, the lights were less harsh this time so it might’ve been a while. It took a while for him to register the new smell in the room since his senses were picking up scents he knew weren’t nearby. He slowly turned his head towards the unfamiliar smell and winced in pain at the small movement. There was a large slab of meat sitting on the nightstand next to him and it was still soaked in blood. The sight of it made him hungry all at once and he weakly grasped for it, but he was too far away. He tried sitting up to reach better, but he just collapsed, completely out of energy. His stomach growled as he stared at the meat before blacking out again.

-

He smelled the meat this time long before he opened his eyes, although that had more to do with the nightstand being placed practically in front of his face. His body was more responsive however and he successfully grabbed the meat, staining the bed and himself with fresh blood. He was only able to stomach a little of the meat before the pain of an empty stomach was replaced by the pain of a full one. Feeling energized for once he tried sitting himself up again and managed to prop himself up with one arm at the very least. The lights were still bright and he could still hear things from rooms away but the intensity of it all was much more manageable. The burst of energy he got from eating was wearing off fast and he settled back down ready to have a peaceful rest for once.

-

It was impossible to tell time in a place like this, there were no windows and the lights seemed to keep the same brightness no matter how much time had passed. However, he could tell he was getting into a more stable routine. The same noises, the same scents would always occur when he woke. Unlike the other days though, there was something missing. The meat that was regularly on his nightstand was missing. It wasn’t like whoever was looking after him had forgotten, they were very diligent about keeping this room and even himself clean. He wasn’t sure how well they’d been watching him, but since he was able to now walk around for a significant amount of time without passing out, he assumed they wanted him to start fending for himself now.

He warily made his way to the door and gripped the handle. It gave off a low hum that set his hair on end. He slowly opened the door and peered out into the hallway. It was a lot darker than his room, but he could see just fine. He could hear quiet shuffling not too far away and followed the sound as stealthily as possible. He wasn’t sure what sort of creatures to expect occupying this hospital but he definitely wasn’t expecting things ugly as these to greet him. They were child sized and had grossly distended bellies, before he could react in disgust his stomach growled and the creatures were alerted to his presence.

He’d been slow and careful in all his movements up until this moment, but battle seemed to awaken some primal force inside of him and he made quick work slicing up the creatures. He felt a heat burning in the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure how he could tell but it seemed like another creature was occupying his body, although it had been dormant until now. He stared down at the corpses at whatever he just felled and reluctantly scooped some of the meat out. It smelled disgusting, but despite his increased stamina the battle had drained him and he wasn’t sure he could handle another fight to find something more edible. He carefully made his way back to his room after finishing and settled in early for the first time in a while.

-

Hunting became a part of the routine and was a welcome change to the boredom he had faced pacing around his room waiting for his strength to return. He became more skilled with each kill learning new battle techniques and even spells from whatever else was sharing his body. His hearing had gotten more focused and it was much easier to pick up individual conversations. He’d learned the creatures occupying this hospital were called demons and many of them were trying to avoid him. They’d been referring to him as Hitoshura, a half-human half-demon. Shura wasn’t sure what a human was but he did look quite different than all the demons he’d seen wandering around. Glowing markings covered his body, more elaborate than he’d seen on anything else, and he towered over most of the demons he’d encountered.

One of them in particular, a pixie, had gotten very attached to him when he mentioned he was going to leave the hospital. She’d told him there was a powerful demon guarding the exit and since Shura was strong enough to defeat him, she would stick around so she could return home once out. Shura didn’t mind the company, he’d been alone far too long with his own thoughts and despite her teasing when he asked an obvious question she was a lot of help. He hadn’t realized how strange of a world he’d been dropped into. It was almost as if he was starting a new life.

-

Defeating Forneus was quick work, and Shura and Pixie now stood in the sunlight for the first time. The change in light was harsher than Shura expected but it wouldn’t take as long to adjust like it did in his first few days. The wind whipped sand into their faces but Shura still grinned as he ran into the unknown distance while Pixie followed after him yelling to turn around. The fiend still had no idea what he was doing or what this new world held for him but he was excited and ready for more battles, the new magatama already ingested.


End file.
